


Promises

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: But eh you can live with it, Edward is a dick, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised you. Edward told you he wouldn’t be leaving for any adventures— as he called his lootings — any time soon. The man begged you to believe him and you did. But something came up, you had heard at the tavern. A royal scout, filled with silver and merchandise from the Orient, none of them carrying less than ten thousand reales in money and goods. Oh, you knew it. You just knew he’d leave.</p><p>The scout came from Porto Principe, making its way to Kingston to sell and gather supplies from its rough travel back to Spain. Apparently, 4 ships composed of it, and at least one of them was a Man O’ War. No one with a sane mind would dare to approach that scout, much less try to loot it. It was suicide, certainly.</p><p>Except Edward Kenway. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being so busy. This is my way to say sorry, so don't expect much of it. I had this crazy idea while watching How To Train Your Dragon 2, after Stoick's and Valka's little song. Yes, I don't know how we ended up here either. 
> 
> But hey, it's a fanfic!

You watched furiously as the Jackdaw anchored up to the dock of the Great Inagua, its sails floundering at the strong winds of the afternoon, nearing the sunset. And at the stern of the pirate brigue, was  _him_. Edward — standing proudly — as if he were the king of the world.

You huffed, rolling your eyes.

He  _promised_  you. Edward told you he wouldn’t be leaving for any  _adventures_ — as he called his lootings — any time soon. The man begged you to believe him and you did. But something came up, you had heard at the tavern. A royal scout, filled with silver and merchandise from the Orient, none of them carrying less than ten thousand reales in money and goods. Oh, you knew it. You just knew he’d leave.

The scout came from Porto Principe, making its way to Kingston to sell and gather supplies from its rough travel back to Spain. Apparently, 4 ships composed of it, and at least one of them was a Man O’ War. No one with a sane mind would dare to approach that scout, much less try to loot it. It was suicide, certainly.

Except Edward Kenway.  _Of course_.

You didn’t say anything when he had cheered about the new adventure during a party at his manor at the top of the hill, raising up a tankard and throwing up a tacky motivational speech; and surprisingly convincing his men to side with him in this madness. Edward didn’t say a word about it either. He kissed you and hugged you the whole night while you played it dumb. You two would talk tomorrow morning. It was a silent agreement when your eyes met his during the speech.

And oh, he knew it. He knew what you would be saying, you would scold him for being so damn reckless with his own life; and a lesson about broken promises. Basically, the lecture of a lifetime. And that’s why, when you woke up, the damn bastard was nowhere to be found, only showing up now, almost two weeks later.

You crossed your arms, walking calmly down the wharf, feeling his eyes on you. When the ship anchored, the sails finally drawing back and the anchor loosening, the men threw a wooden board a few feet away from where you stood. Some of them nodded at you, their smiles — some of them toothless — reflecting how proud and happy most were.

Of course, you noticed a few lows in the crew, as well as a few new faces. Life wasn’t perfect and being a pirate was dangerous.

“Back to the land, I see!” You cheered at Joey’s self assured smirk. Funny little man he was, tiny but quick thinker. He was quite friendly for a pirate, and you adored his drunken musings, so sharing ale with him at the end of the day wasn’t an odd thought.

“Aye, lass!” He nodded excitedly, carrying a crate to the nearest general store. “The looting was good, there’s plenty for everyone. Captain Kenway is very satisfied. You should go talk to man and you know… Catch up with him.” The pirate wiggled his eyebrows, smiling cheekily. “But please, keep it low. Spare the children.”

You scoffed at him. “And I think you should mind about your own life, my friend.”

“Oh, you wound me with your cruel words, m’lady.” Joey mocked in fake offense before turning around to make his way to the stores. “We are going to get drunk today, Y/N! All of us!” He yelled happily, making you chuckle and shake your head before turning to watch Edward discussing something with Adéwale. You breathed in, thinning your lips and making your way through the crew to them.

“… And that’s why we should go.” The welsh man said with a flourish, pointing excitedly to a piece of paper.

“Yes. I know it, Kenway. I am not stupid.” He retorted back at Edward. You two made visual contact over the captain’s shoulder, and you crossed your arms; throwing your best smile. Adéwale scoffed humorously at your face before patting at the man’s shoulder. “We shall discuss it later, Kenway.”

“But I’m not done yet, Adé!”

“I know. But I am.” He chuckled, directing himself to the tavern. “Later.”

Edward sighed dramatically, holding a piece of paper with some drawings on it, muttering something about a treasure. You had to resist the urge to just roll your eyes again. The man barely came at land and already was talking about sailing again.

You scoffed in disbelief. “Enjoyed the trip, Edward?” The welsh man stilled, folding the piece of paper hurriedly and tucking it away in his pocket.

“Y/N!” He cheered in an abnormally joyful voice. “What are you up to? Sneaking up behind me, that’s not a nice thing to do.” He joked. “Where is my hug?” And you crossed your arms again.

“Don’t you think you forgot about something, Edward?” He stilled for a while, looking to the wooden boards of the ship.

“Hm? Did I? I… Uh…” Suddenly his expression lightened up. “Oh, of course! I didn’t! See? I brought you a necklace and…” He fumbled with his pockets for a while before you piped in.

“So this is where your heart lies?” You hissed at him. “Not in those who love and care for you but in treasures and bounties?! I honestly thought better of you, Edward!” He looked like he was about to reply, but you didn’t want to listen. You turned around, ready to leave the ship and go to who knows where, furious.

“Love, wait…” The welsh man called, holding your wrist lightly. “Don’t. I can explain, I swear…”

“What can you explain to me, Edward?” You mused in cynical humor. “After all, you are a pirate, aren’t you? A true pirate, as I can see.” You smirked, holding back your frustrated cry and he sighed.

“Y/N, I… I know that there’s no excuse for this… But we can talk now. If you want to, of course… “ He paused for a moment. “Don’t you want to sort this out? With me?” His hand slipped off of your wrist, clasping and unclasping nervously beside him.

“Just… What the bloody hell?!” You exclaimed, turning around at him. “What did you expect? That after you do exactly what you told me you wouldn’t you’d bring me a shiny trinket and it’d be fine?!” Edward opened his mouth to answer “Cut it out, Kenway! You wouldn’t listen to me and you know it!”

“You know that it’s not the truth, love…” He retorted like a child. “I always listen to you.”

You stood silently at your place, looking out at the blue sea. “Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with you. You always seem to run after danger, like a madman. Like you are trying to see… how far you’d go until you manage to kill yourself.”

An awkward silence fell for a moment before Edward came near, hands smoothing your shoulders lightly, to let you pull away when you wanted. “I know, love… I know.” He pulled you gently against him.

“You noticed. I see you are not as naive as I thought.” You muttered bitterly. “But keep in mind that you’re still an idiot.” You stated, resisting against him.

“You know…” He started, smoothing your arms with gentle hands — despite calloused fingertips. “While I’m out you never leave my mind.” Edward stopped for a while, huffing awkwardly. “I’m thinking about you. Constantly.”

You laughed softly, looking away from him. “Now it’s working.”

“Is it?” He mumbled lightheartedly. You scoffed a bit when his hands came up to cup your face and he bent over to kiss your forehead lightly. “Please, don’t be mad at me.” Edward pleaded in a hushed voice, pressing his lips lovingly against you.

He was such an infuriating asshole. Either way, you couldn’t help but lean forward slightly, arms wrapping around his torso in a tight hug. “I just worry about you, Edward. I’m scared for you.” You croaked in a hoarse voice, feeling your eyes burning at the beginning of a cry. The man sighed, coaxing you to press your face against his shoulder.

“Shh… I know love, I know it.” Edward paused for a while, caressing your scalp gently. “I can’t hold back, Y/N. We talked about it. If I don’t go, the men will start to question me. Say I’m losing my way. You know that…”

You knew it was true. They wanted adventure, and adventure they should have. Clenching your teeth, you hugged Edward tighter and nuzzled against his neck, breathing in his smell — a mix of salt, the sweetness of Cuban rum and a woody like scent. “Say what, love…” He started, looking down at you. “Would you like to sail with me?”

“ _W- What?_ ” You stuttered, widening your eyes in shock. “Edward, listen to yourself!”

“What is wrong with it? The men like you, don’t they?” The welsh man inquired, eyes glinting with humor.

“Yes, but…”

“And you can handle yourself, can’t you?”

“Yes, of course I can! But…” You stammered, mind a complete mess.

“Then it’s set. You’ll stay with me in my cabin.” He commented with humor, kissing the tip of your nose. “We’re sailing two days from now.”

He was, indeed, a crazy man. The idea was crazy. So many things could go wrong. But, at this moment, you couldn’t care less.

You giggled, trying to hide the blush of your cheeks at his shoulder. “You are  _impossible_ , Edward Kenway.”


End file.
